It Has to Be Perfect
by lightamatchtoleavemebe
Summary: Birthday!fic. Carlos believes he has to make Logan's birthday the most special yet, and will do anything in order to make it perfect. Cargan fluff.


Happy early birthday, Logan! :-)

Uh, I hope I do this birthday fic thing a little justice.

Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Carlos wanted Logan's birthday to be _perfect_. Everything he's ever wanted would happen, the short boy was convinced he could do for him.

"Carlos," the boy chuckles tiredly, making Carlos' face turn a nice petrified shade of rose, "For God's sake, it isn't late enough to be my birthday yet. I'm serious when I say I'll break up with you if you make me get up at what, five o'clock? Nope, whatever you need will have to wait until later."

But Carlos needs him out of the bed- stat. He had timed the moment perfectly, going online for the past week or so just learning about the damned thing. He wasn't going to put up with Logan's nagging, the brown haired boy could go back to bed afterwards, as far as Carlos was concerned. He just wanted him to see what he had been planning.

It would be unusual, but what could Logan expect from his close knit circle of friends, especially Carlos?

"Come on, Logan," he whines, pulling back the striped sheets on the twin sized mattress. Carlos immediately observes that they could both lay on the bed at the same time, but they would have to be close.

Not that Carlos would mind, being that close to him and breathing in his scent would be heavenly. Not to mention the feeling of his bare arm wrapped around Carlos' bare shoulder…

Carlos bites his lip and shakes the thought of out his mind. He had been reading too many of the Jennifers' romance novels. Instead, he pounces on the boy, making Logan grunt in the process.

Carlos smiles a little too widely, but the grin is wiped off his face when Logan mutters that 'nothing Carlos does would make Logan get up from the comfy oasis of his bed.'

The shorter boy is glad that this was the month to switch rooms with the two other boys.

Sure, rooming with Kendall meant learning interesting facts about what heathy eating could for your body, and rooming with James meant pissing him off by moving his lucky comb into random parts of the room, from Carlos' underwear drawer to an abandoned shoebox in one of the closets.

Yet neither compared to sleeping in the same room as Logan. Logan was _Logan_, and Carlos wants to spend as much time as he can with him, seeing as their relationship has just begun.

He loves everything about the blubbering fool, from his quirkiness to his voice to even his arms. Boy, had Logan filled out since ninth grade. His arms were now muscular and tan, compared to the white noodle arms he had back then.

Logan's fingers bring him back to reality. They curl around his tanktop's neckline, pulling him into Logan's chest. Carlos can hear him steadily breathing, giving Carlos a sense of safety and contentment.

"Hey," he whispers harshly against Carlos' ear, "If I kiss you right here, on the lips, would you forget about the present?"

Carlos licks his own lips out of pure thought and looks down at Logan. His chocolate brown eyes are twinkling devilishly, making Carlos even want him more.

"On t-the lips?" Carlos stutters out, thinking of heaven.

"Yes," Logan replies with his voice full of huskiness. "I will kiss you on the lips."

Carlos stifles back a giggle and rolls his eyes. He begins to lean and and so does Logan, but Carlos remembers his mission!

He has to get Logan outside.

"Come on," he urges, pulling on the boy's arm.

Finally, Logan does what he's told. Carlos knew he would eventually, but didn't quite expect it quite this soon.

* * *

"You're going to _love_ it, Logie," he insists, his hand a little too moist to be holding.

Logan doesn't mind; after all, Carlos is generally sticky.

After years of knowing him, Logan still doesn't know from what, though.

"Just stand right here," Carlos insists, squinting up into the cloudless sky.

"What are we looking for?" Logan asks, making Carlos glare and shoo him.

The sun begins to rise, making Carlos cross his fingers. It should be flying over at any minute.

He grins when he sees it in the distance, jumps when it gets closer, and downright _screeches _when it gets into reading distance.

With the sun rising and the plane's banner, everything should be perfect, and not to mention rememberable.

The little white plane flying over them should have a blue banner with white lettering that says, "Happy Birthday, LOGIE. Love ya lots, CARLOS."

Instead it says something similar.

'Lohan' replaced for 'Logan' and amazingly enough, 'Karla' for 'Carlos'.

Carlos is pretty mad. One, for the banner people for messing up, and two, for spelling Carla with a _K_ (who does that?!).

"I'm so angry," he steams, stomping in little circles around Logan. "I'm so sorry they screwed it up, Logie. Dumb imbeciles. Did I use that word correctly, Logan? Oh well, how rude of them! The nerve of those people. It was supposed to be _perfect_. But nope, it sucked."

Logan lets Carlos stomp around for a little longer before grabbing his forearm.

"Carlos," he laughs. "It was perfect because it was from you. I don't care if they spelled our names wrong, because it was from you. Thank you. It was truly one of the best gifts I was ever given. I loved it, and I _especially_ love you."

Carlos looks up into Logan's eyes, those brown orbs telling every bit of truth.

He might regret what he says next, but does it anyways.

"Can I have that 'on the lips' kiss yet?"

He feels his face burn until Logan realizes what he's talking about, nodding in agreement.

"Yes, yes you may."

Logan wraps his arms around Carlos, making Carlos giggle in his mind.

They kiss as the sun fully rises, making the moment picture perfect.

_Just what Carlos was aiming for._


End file.
